


#aryaforcouncil

by Kriseis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, F/M, Gen, Mixed Media, Social Media, Twitter, arya runs to represent to north on the small council and ramsay doesn't know what's about to hit him, bran knows all, gendry would like to be on the record as considering this a Bad Idea, ned is still dead sorry, rickon is ready to fite anyone on twitter, sansa is campaign manager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriseis/pseuds/Kriseis
Summary: Westeros News Network @wnnofficialArya Stark, daughter of late Hand Eddard Stark, announces her candidacy for the Small Council~In a modern Westeros, a democratically elected King rules at the head of a Small Council, consisting of executive appointees like the Hand and Master of Coin as well as elected representatives of each region. Years after her disappearance following the mysterious deaths of King Robert and his hand Eddard Stark, Arya Stark emerges as a feisty young political mind determined to unseat the vicious Ramsay Bolton from his place on the Council... and to reveal the truth behind her father's death - something King Cersei and her appointees will stop at nothing to prevent.Arya's campaign will have to face scandal, intrigue, and scurrilous lies in her quest to restore Northern dignity and find justice for her father.(Told through social media - the word count is deceptive since most of the story is bound up in screenshots)
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 38
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The current small council (taken directly from my notes):
> 
> north - ramsay bolton (appointed successor to domeric, who died mysteriously)  
> westerlands - jaime lannister (does not want to be here)  
> riverlands - edmure tully (trying his best)  
> vale - myranda royce  
> stormlands - renly baratheon (stannis always challenges him and loses)  
> dorne - oberyn martell (still kickin!)  
> reach - margaery tyrell  
> iron islands - euron greyjoy  
> king - cersei lannister  
> hand - tywin lannister  
> master of laws - kevan lannister  
> master of coin - tyrion lannister  
> master of ships - gerion lannister  
> grand maester - pycelle  
> master of whisperers - qyburn

* * *

wolfswooddreams:

uhh arya stark is running for the small council apparently? last thing i remember she was just a kid but you know what? she isn't ramsay fucking bolton and that ain't nothin

_#aryaforcouncil #betterthanbolton_

ontheroseroad:

i mean i feel bad for the kid but she's? my age? if she's qualified then i'm qualified and i'm not ready to live in a world where i'm qualified to run for small council. the north can do what they want i'm just happy we've got marg tyrell repping us

skagosunicorn:

"the north can do what they want" i'm sorry to break it to you but a voice like ramsay bolton's on the small council harms EVERYONE, not just the people he claims to represent. also marg tyrell is only like 5 years older than arya (and you) so??? i'm not sure i see your logic. arya's pretty young but she seems to have a firm grasp of the major issues in the north, grew up in a northern political family, and, i cannot stress this enough, IS NOT RAMSAY BOLTON. he's doing real lasting harm and i believe it's gonna take a stark to unseat him. she's the one who's stepping up, so i'm behind her.

_#aryaforcouncil #please don't make posts like this she's a grown ass adult and so are you pffft_

thesixthhell:

l m f a o

idk about the northern council race other than "bolton bad" but apparently the new girl has joff baratheon big mad and that's a plus in my book

thesixthhell:

GUYS HER LITTLE BROTHER JUST CALLED JOFF A WEENIE REPEAT THE PRINCE HAS JUST BEEN CALLED A WEENIE ON TWITTER BY A TEENAGER AND HE'S TAKING THE BAIT! I'M L I V I N G


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People start to dig around in Arya's history.

* * *

snakesandsnow: 

OKAY YALL MISS ARYA STARK JUST ANNOUNCED SHE’S RUNNING FOR RAMSAY “ASSWIPE” BOLTON’S POSITION ON THE SMALL COUNCIL. stark, you ask? like the old hand? YOU’RE DAMN RIGHT she’s ned stark’s youngest daughter but she is SO much more than that. let me break this down:

-ol neddy is asked to be hand. by all reports he didn’t really wanna but when the king who also happens to be your oldest friend asks there isn’t much you can do. arya, age 9, is uprooted from her life in the north and transplanted to king’s landing.

-on the way south, SOMETHING goes down (we don’t really know what unfortunately) involving arya, her sister sansa, and the king’s son joffrey (yes, THAT joffrey). arya’s friend vanishes (allegedly murdered), arya is missing in the wilderness for a week, after she’s found, for some reason her sister’s dog is ordered to be put down. conspiracy theorize away, i have nothing to offer you

-arya acclimates to king’s landing, starts learning to fence reportedly

-then um, That Shit went down, you all know this part. we all have our theories but the official story endorsed by the lannister admin is this: the king mysteriously dies, ned stark loses his mind and attacks the prince forcing his guards to kill him. very few people believe this story but no one agrees on what really happened.

-the stark daughters are to be taken into the “protective custody” of the queen but arya escapes onto the streets

-it’s not known exactly where arya went, as she was hardly seen for SEVEN DAMN YEARS. there are scattered blurry photos and unconfirmed sightings but our idea of what happened is very very shaky. she definitely lived in poverty on the streets of king’s landing for a time, before escaping the city somehow. she next pops up with the anarchist group the brotherhood without banners. she left them some time before the “red wedding” (oof) and was actually presumed dead before popping up in... braavos?? selling seafood by the docks maybe. this is all unconfirmed. she doesn’t officially resurface until five years ago, when she returned to winterfell and her identity was confirmed by her siblings

guys. the SHIT this girl survived. she’s young, for sure, but bolton isn’t that much older and he’s, you know, an actual monster. i’ll want to learn more about her policy positions before giving her my vote, but she most definitely has my attention

_#aryaforcouncil #arya stark #politics_

fyeahthestarks

okay don't get me wrong i love arya but i just. miss robb so much. like i GET that he's still recovering from the accident ("""accident""") and that he's in no shape for public life right now but i'm still just :( :( :( get well soon bby

_#robb stark #arya stark_

threeeyedstarkling:

better times.

you can do this, arya.

fyeahthestarks:

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rickon continues to make it his mission to terrorize joffrey, and bran makes an appearance via tumblr. don't tell me bran wouldn't be a tumblr kid ok
> 
> gendry will be appearing next chapter if all goes according to plan!
> 
> (please comment!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is seen with a mystery man.

* * *

takeabow:

the way that guy is looking at her in the pics... get it arya

snakesandsnow:

hey now, they're real people and we have no idea who he is... be a little respectful please

takeabow:

i just said 'get it'? i'm shitposting on tumblr it's not like i'm tweeting her

_#arya stark #arya's mystery man_

threeeyedstarkling:

My family and I would appreciate it if people would stop speculating on my sister's personal life and maybe, you know, talk about her policies. Thanks

takeabow:

OH SHIT I'M SORRY MR BRAN STARK SIR

skagosunicorn:

lmao he's like 19 you don't have to call him sir

* * *

* * *

wolfswooddreams:

asdfghjkl jon stark actually posted on twitter? i can't believe

snakesandsnow:

imagine fucking up so bad that jon stark crawls out of his cave to call you out

thesixthhell:

  
jon coming out of his well to shame mankind

* * *

_Trending near you:_

#aryaforcouncil

Arya Stark

Gendry Waters

Margaery Tyrell

#mysteryman

Cersei Lannister

Daario and the Second Sons World Tour

#whereisrobbstark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my mind jon is very much Not a twitter person, but this is about arya goddamnit


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of Gendry's parentage breaks. He is not enjoying any of this.

* * *

* * *

thesixthhell:

_#gendry waters #mysteryman #lmao this whole thing is my favorite_

snakesandsnow:

anyone else feeling really bad for gendry waters right about now? he's just trying to live his life and then...... this

_#people have no respect smh_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorter chapter but this was the right cutoff point so... i hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> please please tell me what you think! how am i doing on characterization? what would you like to see more of?
> 
> also you can probably tell i suck at coming up with usernames so if you wanna volunteer yours maybe? say so? or something idk


End file.
